When in Washington
by csijagfan01
Summary: Based on Last weeks menchion on NCIS LA about Harm being in washington.
1. Chapter1

**A/N - Atfer last nights NCIS LA's mention of Harm being in DC with Hetty it goi me thinking. And well here is the results.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own JAG or NCIS LA... or Harm and Mac.. if I did they would be living a happy life somewhere ...**

* * *

**Washington Reagan Airport**

She stood there waiting, She twisted her ring. It had been 2 months since the last time they talked. Now here she was standing there waiting for him. When Hetty called her and informed her that they would both be coming. She told Hetty she would pick him up. But not to tell him, only tell him to look for a sign. Now here she stood holding a sign that read, 'XO USS Allegiance'.

He walked off the plane. Trying not to think about her. He thought he might try and look her up while he's in town. They still needed to talk. He had made some decisions about his life. And he wants to talk to her. But right now he had to look for his ride. Hetty told him to look for a person holding a sign that would read 'XO USS Allegiance'.

Their eyes locked. They both stood rooted in place. Neither one made a move towards the other one. Finally Harm started walking towards Mac. He watched her face for some kind of reaction when he saw her smile. She met him half way. Opening her arms to him. He walked straight into them.

"Mac it's good to see you."

"Aren't we past this already?" Mac asked as she pulled out of his arms looking at him.

"I'm hoping we are, but you caught me off guard here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"When Hetty called me, I told her I'd pick you up. I really want us to have some time to talk while your here. When are you supposed to testify?"

"I'm scheduled for in the morning."

"I see. So why don't we get out of here, at least for now."

Harm looked at her. "Any suggestions on where we go?"

"Well we could go to my place. But I'm sure you.."

"That's perfect." She looked at him with a shocked looked.

"Oh - I just figured you'd want to go to your hotel.."

"We can if you prefer too. I just thought you'd be more comfortable at your place."

"Okay then it's settled." Mac followed Harm to the baggage claim, she waited off to the side while he retrieved his bags. After that they made their way out to the parking garage. Now it was Harm's turn to follow Mac to her car. When they reached it, he smiled.

"You kept the vette!"

"You sound surprised."

"Maybe a little, I just figured that with everything that went wrong between us." Mac put her hand on Harm's lips.

"Nothing really bad went wrong. We just couldn't agree on simple things in life."

Harm started to say something, but than thought better if it."So where are you living at nowadays?"

"You'll see.."

"Now you've got me curious."

"I'm a woman of mystery."

"Well that much is still true. You've always been a mystery to me. Just when I would think I had you figured out."

"Harm I'm not really that hard to figure out." Mac got in while Harm put his bags in. After that he went around to the passenger side and sat down. "Feels odd on this side." Mac just chuckled.

As she drove thru DC traffic. They made small talk about her work and what's been happening on his ship. Harm looked around as they approached Mac's building. He looked at her in shock. "This is where you live?"

"You seen surprised, you know I always did love it."

They both looked at each other. Not knowing what to really say. Harm broken the silence. "I'm just a little shocked that you'd want to live here after everything.."

Mac cut him off.."It wasn't all bad Harm, there where some very good memories too." He smiled knowing she was right in what she said. Harm followed Mac into the building and up stairs.

* * *

**Mac's Apartment**

**North of Union Station **

Mac unlocked the front door and walked inside,Harm followed her. He looked around, he couldn't really believe he was back in his old apartment after 14 years. He remembered the last time he had been here. It was the night he proposed to Mac, the night his whole life should have continued to look around, for the most part, it still looked the same. Except it was now decorated more like Mac.

Mac watched him walk around. She was trying to figure out what was going thru his mind. Maybe she was wrong to bring him here and not just take him to his hotel? She continued to watch him walk around. Than their eyes met. And he smiled at her. "I love what you did with the place. What made you want to..."

"Live here? Well you know I always did love your place. It always held a magical feeling to it. Plus I always felt at ease well you..."

"I what?"

"You always made me feel.."

Harm searched her eyes and face. "Made you feel what?"

"At home. Like this was my home." Mac took a deep breath. "So do you want the grand tour?"

"Sure lead the way.." Harm followed Mac around the apartment, she showed him some of the improvements she had made.

"I noticed you renovated the bathroom."

"Well a shower is fine, but you know I love a nice bath tub." Harm knew she was right. He thought back to their time together. Their long romantic nights in their Jacuzzi tub, her leaning back on his chest, while he ran his hands over her..

"Like I was saying.."

"What?"

"Harm where were you just now?"

"Just thinking."

"About what? "

"The past and missed opportunities mostly." Mac moved closer to Harm. "I know we both made mistakes."

"Mac..." She placed her hand over his lips. "Let me finish, we both made mistakes, we never really gave it our best shot. We were both to scared at the time. So we ran, you ran to the sea, I ran back here."

Harm looked at her, he knew everything she had just said was right. They ran just like they had done so many times times before. But this time was going to be different, he'd made his mind up. He wasn't going to run from her. He was going to fight to keep her.

"Mac... no Sarah..." She looked at him.."I'm done. I'm not running anymore. I still love you. I still want to marry you. You asked me why we were standing in front of each as former collages and not husband and wife? Well here's your answer." He took her in his arms and kissed her.

At first the kiss was sweet. Like two old lovers meeting after time apart. Than the kiss turned more passionate. Like lovers reuniting. He ran his hands through her soft hair. He had missed doing that. He felt her move her hand to the base of his neck. Playing with his hair. Finally they broke apart both searching each other's eyes.

"Harm I... I still love you too.. I do want to marry you.."

"I since hesitation in you?"

"You need to see one more renovation first." Mac took Harm by the hand, they walked down the stairs. She stopped at the door that was now off to the side. She opened the door, and stood to the side while Harm walked in. He looked around the room. His eyes couldn't believe what he was looking at. This room belonged to a small child. A girl from the looks of it. He turned around and looked at Mac.

"Her name is Patrica Rose. She's my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Well... we have a daughter. That is if you meant what you said. That it didn't matter how we got our baby as long as it happened between us."

"I'm not following you!" Mac walked over and picked up a framed photo, she handed it Harm. He looked at. "She's beautiful, she looks just like you. How..."

"I adopted her. She was 9 weeks old when I got her. She just turned 3 last week. She's been the one bright spot in my life, until now. She has been filling my life with such happiness."

"I'm happy for you.. Truly happy for you."

"Harm, I know we talked about adopting. I just wasn't open to doing it at the time. Well after I came back here and moved in. I started to think about everything we talked about. So I started looking into adopting. And well the rest is history."

"You said we have a daughter?"

"If you mean what you said about us getting married, myself and Rosie are a package deal."

Harm smiled.."You call her Rosie?"

"Well I technically call her Rosie Rabb. I wanted her to have your last name. Even if you never got the chance to meet her. I wanted her to have the Rabb last because like I said, there is no other man I could ever see as father of my children."

Harm stood there looking at the photo. He than went and sat it back down. He reached his hand out to Mac. She walked over taking his. He walked out and back up to the bedroom."Sarah Mackenzie marry me?"

Mac smiled..."You know I will XO.." He took her in his arms, once again they kissed, Only this time it turned more passionate. They found themselves unable to resist each other. And before they realized it. They where removing each other's clothes and falling back into the familiar dance of lovers.

Reconnecting like only lovers could. Each exploring each other's bodies just like they had done the first time. They both felt at home with each other. After a few hours, they both laid wrapped in each other's arms only a tangled bed sheet pooled around them. Mac moved so she was now laying on top of Harm.

She placed kisses on his chest. He moaned. "I always loved it wen you did that."

"Well.. I've always loved your chest. It's your best feature."

Harm didn't know how to ask her what was really on his mind. But Mac being Mac. She read his mind. "She's with her babysitter."

"Does she..."

"Know about you? Yes I've shown her your picture. She knows you. But she's little and I've not told her you are her daddy. I didn't want to confuse her."

"I want to meet her. Especially if we are getting married?"

"We are if you want to."

"I really want to, we're past Letting Fate decide."

**A/N - Should I continue? Or just end this here... open to any all thoughts and reviews...**


	2. Chapter2

** Mac's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

Mac had called Rosie's babysitter and asked her to please bring the little girl home. In the meantime herself and Harm had eaten a late dinner and talked some more about what they wanted. They both came to the same conclusion. One of them would give up their career especially once they get married. But just like the the last time, neither one could decide.

"Harm, we are right back were we started letting..."

"Oh! No you don't. Don't even say that.. Not this time. No more.. I'm not walking away. I'm not scared. I'm ready to leave the Navy. I've got my 30 in. I can retire."

"But you love the carrier."

"It's true I do, but let's face it. I'm probably as advanced as I'm going to get."

"I've heard different talk here in DC. I've hard that your the best of the best. I've always known that. And I've always known that JAG wasn't really for you. Your not built to be anything but a carrier man."

"I want to be more than that for you. I want to be the husband you deserve."

Mac smiled, "I guess I've always known that. Maybe I was wrong to try and change you."

"You where the only one that never did try and change me. You always knew that flying and carriers are part of who I am. I'm the one that needs to adapt my life for more."

They both stoped talking when they heard knocking on the door. Mac walked over to the door and opened it up. She smiled when she saw Susan ( her babysitter ) holding Rosie in her arms. "Thank you for getting out so late and bringing her bac home."

"You're welcome Ms Mackenzie, she's still a little sleepy. But other than that.." Susan stoped talking when she saw Harm. Mac noticed who she was looking at.

"Oh I'm sorry, Susan this is Captain Harmon Rabb."

Harm walked over, he reached out his hand to the young woman. "It's nice to meet you."

Susan shook his hand. "You as well Captain"

Mac took Rosie from Susan. Rosie opened her eyes, she rubbed them once and looked at her mommy. "Mama?"

"Yes sweetie, Susan brought you back home"

"K" She said as she snuggled into her mommy. Harm just watched Mac and the little girl.

"Do you need anything else tonight Ms Mackenzie?"

"No, but thank you once again. Drive safely going home."Susan knodded and left. Harm closed the door behind her and locked it. While Mac walked over to sofa. She sat down still holding a half awake Rosie in her arms.

Harm didn't really know of he should join them or let them be for the moment. He soon got his answer when Mac patted the cushion next her. He made his way over to them, sitting down. Rosie looked at the Harm, he could tell she recognized him. She than looked at her mommy.

"Sweetheart, do you know who this is?" She nodded her head 'yes'. Mac looked over at Harm. "Tell her if you feel you want to, it's up to you."

Harm gatherd his thoughts. "Hi Rosie, do you know who I am?"

She nodded her head..Harm looked over at Mac. "Who does she think I am?"

"My very special friend, that's all I've told her for now."

Harm gathered his thoughts, he always wanted a daughter. One that looked just like Mac. And well now here she is, even though Mac adopted her. She looked just her mommy. At least she did in his eyes.

"Rosie, I'm your daddy."

Rosie looked at her mommy. Mac nodded her head. She looked back at Harm. "Dada?"

Harm smiles, "Yes Sweetpea, I'm your dada." Rosie's eyes got big. And she moved to Harms lap snuggling into his chest. Harm looked down at her. Tears coming to his eyes as he watched her falling back asleep. "Sarah she's ... she's perfect..she's just perfect.."

"I think she is. When I first met her. I felt such a connection to her. Like she was just waiting for me to find her. I knew I had to have her."

"I know what you mean, I've only just met her. And I feel like I've always known her. Like I've been.."

"Waiting your whole life for her."

"Yes, Sarah. I think she is the part that has been missing this whole time. I think we had to go through everything so we would be led back here to her. Fate knew what it was doing. It was leading us to our baby girl."

"I think for once you're right Harm. Fate did decide."

**A/N - I kinda feel this a good ending. If anyone wants an epilogue, let me know...**


	3. Chapter3

**A/N - As requested by some of you the epilogue.**

**Washington Reagan Airport**

**6 months later**

Once again Harm found himself walking through the airport looking for a sign. He smiled when he saw who was holding it this time. She took off running to her daddy with her sign in her hand. Harm squatted down to catch her in his arms. When she reached him, he picked her swinging her around.

"I miss you dada..."

"I missed you as well my little Rosebud..What's you sign say." Harm asked as she handed it to him.. He read it out loud. "Captain Daddy... I like that..Daddy's going to add this to his growing collection.."

Mac had now cought up to them. "Oh thank god she found you..."

Harm smirked at his wife. His wife he thought, he loved the sound of that. After all these years it felt so right calling her that. "She was in a dead run when she reached me. It was all I could do to catch her."

"She's been like this ever sense I told her daddy would be coming home for a visit. I thought I never would get her dressed this morning. She kept wanting to leave and go get dada."

"About that, we need to talk later. Right now let's just head home."

Mac was now intrigued as to what Harm needed to talk to her about.They made their way through the airport and down to the bagged claim. Mac and Rosie waited to the side while Harm got his luggage.

Rosie looked up at her mommy. When Mac didn't look back down at her, she tugged on her pant leg. Mac looked down at her.

"What's wrong sweet heart."

"Where Captain Daddy?"

"He's just getting his luggage." Rosie looked confused. "Daddy had to get his clothes he brought with him."

"Oh."

That seemed to satisfy her for right now. Mac watched as Rosie kept looking for her daddy. Now thinking back Mac thought she should have told Harm about her from the first time they'd seen each other. But at the time she had wanted answers from him more than anything and if she didn't hear what she hoped to hear. She didn't want to put her baby through that or herself.

Harm walked back over with his suit case. "Are we ready?" Mac smiled. "I think we're more than ready.. Right Rosie?" Rosie started jumping up and down. "I should bottle her energy..."

"Feeling old there XO?"

"I'm not 30 anymore.."

Mac leand to whisper in his ear. "But your still good.. Get my drift?"

"Oh I definitely get your drift." They continued to make their way through the airport until they reached the parking garage.Harm started looking for Mac's vette. "Where the"

"Vette, I never bring it when I have Rosie. I bring the SUV." Mac said as she unlocked it. Harm looked it over. "Nice ride."

Mac was about to put Rosie in her car seat, when Harm picked her up and strapped her in. Mac stood to the side and watched."Know what your doing there squid?"

"Hey I can fly and land an F-18a and command a ship. I think I can handle a car seat."

"Bet the F-18a would be easier. Plus it want throw a fit when it doesn't want to get strapped in."

Harm looked back at Rosie who was being good as gold. "She's not throwing a fit.Are you Sweetpea."

"No dada."

"Just wait." Harm continued to check the straps while Rosie just sat there. When he was done, he looked over at Mac. "How'd you do that?"

"A fathers magic touch" Mac rolled her eyes and went to the drivers side getting in. Harm winked at his daughter, than got in the front seat.

Mac pulled out of the parking garage and started their drive home. It didn't take them too long. Which was shocking due to the late time of the day. Once they reached the apartment. Everyone got out and went up stairs.

**Harm and Mac's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

Now that they where home, Harm need to have a talk with Mac.But Rosie had other plans for her Dada. She brought him her story book. "What's this baby girl ?"

"Story"

"Oh okay, you want me to read to you." Mac came back down from putting Harms bag upstairs. "She's been asking every night since you left, when dada come home to read."

Now Harm knew he'd made the right decision. "About that before I read to her. We need to talk."Mac went and sat down next to Harm and Rosie ( who was sitting in her daddy's lap ) "I've made a decision, as soon as this tour is over. I'm going to retire. I'm as advanced as I'm going to get. And truthfully now, I'm as advanced as I want to get."

"Harm you can't retire, the carrier is who you are. I was wrong to try and change that part of you. I've always known how much you love being at sea. It suits you."

"Your right it does suit me. But this suits me more . Being here with the two of you. It's home. It's where I want to be. What I've been searching for my whole life. A home. And now I've got it right here."

"So that's it end of discussion. Your just going to retire and do what?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm open to all the possibilities."

"Harm you know how much we love you. But I don't want to wake up again one morning and find a note telling me you've gone back."

"I regret doing that. It was the cowards way out. After 5 years together you deserved more from me. And now both of deserve more than just a husband and father that's only home a few weeks out of the year. You both deserve a husband and father that's here all the time."

Rosie looked up at Harm and once again handed him her story book."Read Captain Dada.."

Mac looked from her husband to her daughter. "Harm if this is what you truly want."

He put his arm around Mac, she snuggled into his side. Placeing her head on his shoulder. "This is all I've really ever wanted, I was just to scared to admit to myself. But now that I have it, I don't want to loose it.."

Harm opened the story book and started to read. "Once upon a time there lived a princess..."

**A/N - And there is the epilogue. I hope everyone enjoys this... **


End file.
